


unDeath of a Russian Bachelor

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Corpse Bride AU, Emily! Yuri, M/M, Victor! Viktor, Victoria! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tale of wit, cunning, and stife!About a timid young man and the love of his life. Oh and a zombie kitten!





	unDeath of a Russian Bachelor

It was a wondrous day in the Nikiforov household. Abram and Galina Nikiforov had been blessed with great luck. Tomorrow they'd officially be part of high-society when their son Viktor married to the young aristocrat Katsuki Yuuri.

The two parents hurried to their carriage, excited to visit their soon-to-be inlaws. However Viktor seemed to be in no such rush. He was sitting in his room sketching a butterfly he's caught in a glass jar. Once he had finished his drawing he let the creature go into the cool afternoon sky.

It wasn't until Galina had yelled "VIKTOR VLADIMIR NIKIFOROV! GET YOUR SORRY REAR DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" that the young man got into high-gear and joined his parents in the carriage. They began the journey to the Katsuki Mansion. Galina and Abram chatted excitedly but Viktor's heart was heavy. What if he and Yuuri didn't get along?

It was a terrible day in the Katsuki household. Tomorrow their noble name and blood would be mixed with commoners. But alas Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki were in need of money which the Nikiforovs most definitely had. Their fortune couldn't be worse except for their second offspring's hideous appearance.

Elsewhere in the manor Yuuri was musing over the future. "Oh Mari" he said sighing to his big sister who was helping him get dressed. "What if Viktor and I don't like each other..." he continued. "Hmph! As if that has anything to do with marriage!" Hiroko said from the doorway seemingly coming from nowhere. "Do you think your father and I like each other?!"

"Surely you and father must like each other at least a little" Yuuri said tentatively. "No!" both Hiroko and Toshiya said in sync. "And get that corset tightened, I can hear you speak without gasping" Hiroko added before leaving. She and her husband went downstairs to awake their guests while Yuuri finished dressing.

Once the Nikiforovs had arrived at the Katsuki Manor, Viktor had quickly slipped away from his parents and his soon to be in-laws. In a large room he spotted a piano, and unable to resist temptation he went over to it and began playing. Yuuri hearing the sound of the piano from up in his bedroom followed it to its source. Viktor was unaware he'd gained a listener until the person was right next to him.

Viktor jumped in surprise and knocked over the piano stool. "Mr. Katsuki! So sorry!" He said fumbling and trying to set the stool right. "You play beautiful, I was hoping to listen a little longer. My parents won't let me go near the piano. It's not appropriate for a young gentlemen of my status. To passionate my mother says" Yuuri said with small smile. 

Viktor began to sweat nervously "Mr. Katsuki, may I inquire where your chaperone might be?" he asked wringing his hands together. "Perhaps in view of the circumstances you could call me Yuuri" Yuuri said stepping closer to Viktor. 

"A-alright then... Yuuri" Viktor said slowly. "Yes?" Yuuri replied tilting his head to the side. "Tomroow we are to be maa... muuuh" Viktor tried to finish his sentence tugging at his tie desperately. "Married" Yuuri said helpfully. "Yes married" Viktor finally was able to spit out. Yuuri sat down on the piano bench before speaking.

"As a child I dreamed a lot about my wedding day. That I'd marry somebody I loved and could live the rest of my days with" Yuuri confided to Viktor. "Silly isn't it" Yuuri said looking up at Viktor. "Quite silly" Viktor said dreamily before snapping to his senses and rectifying his verbal slip up. He accidentally knocked over a small vase with a single stem of blossoms in it. Yuuri slipped it into Viktor's pocket before Mrs. Katsuki burst into the room and angrily dragged the pair to the church for the wedding rehearsal.

No matter how many times Viktor tried he keep messing up his vows until the Father Feltsman snapped angrily at him. This messed Viktor up even worse and he accidentally lit Mrs. Katsuki's dress on fire. After that he bolted from the church into the woods. "What's the matter with me! It's only a few simple vows!" He yelled into the night. "With this hand I will take your wine ugh! No" he said sadly walking deeper into the woods and trying again "with this hand I will cup-" Viktor turned red at the obscene gesture he's made with his hands. "Oh no! Just no! With this.... with this... with this candle! I will... I will.... I will set your mother on fire..." he said downheartedly. 

"Oh it's no use" Viktor said sitting on a log and facepalming. He reached into his pocket and pulled out both the wedding ring and the sprig of blossoms Yuuri had given him. Bringing the flowers to his nose and smelling them Viktor suddenly had a second wind of strength. Standing straight with the ring in his hand he began rehearsing his vows again.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine" Viktor said flipping the ring like a coin and catching it. Seeing a stump he walked up to it "Aw Mrs Katsuki, you look ravishing" he said then sped over a shrub and said "What? Call you dad? Well if you insist Mister Katsuki" chuckling before resuming his run through of his vows. 

Snapping off a small twig he touched it to another saying "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness". Reaching the final stanza of his vows, Viktor approached a giant tree with roots sticking out from it. "With this ring, I ask you" he declared as he slipped the ring onto a root. "To be mine" he finished almost out of breath.

From high in the huge tree's branches a murder of crows began making noise and flying away. It was at this moment that Viktor realized how late it really was. But as he reached to pull the ring of the root it grabbed him and tried to drag him down into the ground. Resisting it's pull he managed to get back taking the root with him. To his alert it wasn't a root at all. It looked more like a skeletal arm. The arm squeezed tighter as if to prove ownership. He managed to shake the thing off making it sail through the air.

There was then a loud noise and the ground began shaking violently. From where the arm came from the ground starts to crack open and a thing began clawing its way out. When the thing had completely risen it flipped back the veil that had covered its face surrounded by blonde locks. The creature's green eyes sparkled as it quietly hissed out "I do" before it began walking towards Viktor with its arms outstretched.

Viktor's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. As soon as he was up he began running away from the creature. It chased after him, grabbing it's severed limb along the way and reattaching it. Viktor tumbled down a hill and crashed against a tree trunk before getting up once more and resumed fleeing. He didn't look where he was going and smashed his head into a tree. He looked back to see a double-image of the creature who was still gaining on him. He smashed his head against the tree again before changing direction and running again.

He went down another hill and stumbled across the frozen river almost falling. The creature crossed the river as well but did not suffer the difficult Viktor had. Finally Viktor was out of the woods and made it to the bridge outside the town. He franticly looked around before stopping to catch his breath. There was no sign of the creature so he shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief. When he opened them again the creature was inches from his face. He backed away from it as it came closer until he was pressed against the side of the bridge. 

"You may kiss the bride" the creature said quietly and took hold of Viktor's forearms. The creature leaned in and everything went black as Viktor finally passed out from all the pressure.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
